Amina Stryker
Amina Stryker is a citizen representing District Two in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Slayton Bacchus or Mason Majer, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Amina Stryker District: Two Gender: Female Age: Eighteen Alignment: Lawful Evil Personality: Amina, above all else, fits the trope of the hellraiser. Much like the other members of the Stryke Force, she fits very firmly into her role and position within society and personality types. She's not always going to conform to the rules, but she gets her job done. She has the talent to pull off just about anything that needs to get done. If there's dirty work, Amina will do it for the sake of the Stryke Force, but she'll have fun while doing it, even if it means breaking a rule here and there. Amina always looks for new ways to really entertain herself, and to bring a certain joy to her crazed, near-demented mind. Her personality could best be summarized as vulgar and chaotic, but in a somewhat charming way. Height: 6'1" Weight: 151 pounds Weapon(s): Amina primarily uses the sickle and the throwing knife in her combat. These both have valid reasons to be combined, as multiple-use weapons to fit her role within Stryke Force. The sickle, for example, can be used for clearing a path ahead, for assistance with climbing certain walls, and as an efficient killing weapon. The throwing knife also doesn't necessarily have to be limited as a ranged weapon. If need be, Amina can use it for several different tasks. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Amina can't remember who her biological parents were, nor what her previous surname was. All she knew herself as was as Amina Stryker. At birth, she was likely given up or taken by force into a mysterious project ran by a prestigious military academy, under the codename Project Interlude. *Project Interlude was a project that promising children from strong Districts were taken into. Candidates were mostly from Districts 1, 2, 4, and 14, although on occasion they could be pulled from any District at the will of the project's committee. *The main ideology behind the project was to serve as a counterpart for the organization's other project, which was nicknamed Charon. Whereas Charon was to breed mercenaries, bounty hunters, and freelancers for hire, Interlude was meant to instead bolster the top end forces of the Peacekeeper ranks. *Slowly, however, Interlude became a way in which potential candidates were tested for entry to ~~Project Project~~ the Stryke Force, an elite task force under direct control of the President. If candidates were high scorers in combat training and in field tactics, they would more than likely be initiated to the program. *Amina's class of thirty-six would be trimmed down to nine members to comprise the first Stryke Force regiment. All but one of them would work to attempt to make the preliminary round of 20 candidates, and then the final cut down to 12 candidates, before the final nine were chosen. *Amina, however, was known from the start to be a lock for the program: since her start in Project Interlude, she has held the top slot in every combat exam and sparring exam, and has consistently held the second overall spot in the tactics exam. *When the rest of the first Stryke Force was revealed, Amina and her unit were sent to the Capitol to begin preparing to serve the President. They spent two years, from the age of sixteen until they were all eighteen, in order to prepare themselves to serve the President. Their final task was to survive the Reapings, which the President refused to interfere with, even at the risk of some members of the Stryke Force. *Fortunately, all nine members would not be selected for the Games. Unfortunately, their de facto leader, the second in command, being Amina herself, would volunteer in order to prove to the President that she was ready to do anything. Strengths: Amina has sharp wits, sharp reflexes, and a sharp blade, the ideal trifecta to produce a deadly and formidable tribute on any battleground. She's trained her entire life for any situation that assassination attempts or insurgency plots could muster up the courage for, and thus she doesn't consider a bunch of mixed bag tributes to be of any threat to her. Weaknesses: Amina's chaotic and vulgar nature tend to detract from the brilliant mind behind the madness to most people who don't pay enough attention to it. While tactically sound, she is often excessively reckless, and while she knows of this fault, she never does anything to correct it. Amina is also an absolutely awful swimmer, and it is the one field exercise she struggles with consistently. This is mostly due to her fear. Fears: Amina's fear is what lies within bodies of water. Could that tickling sensation be loose algae, or could it be the tooth of a shark? Could the murky form down there be a plastic bag (save the turtles sksksksks) or is it some aquatic nightmare, lurking and awaiting a new victim? Reaping reaction: Amina volunteers in a bout of passion, standing valiantly on the stage when she arrives. Group Training: Amina will likely take charge of the group of Careers if no one else does. At the very least, she will attempt to take the role of the second in command, hoping to put her battle tactics to good measure. Individual Sessions in Training: Amina spends exactly eight minutes performing with her throwing knives and sickles, before switching over to battle tactics, using the tribute simulator to show off the brilliance for war fortune has presented her with. Interview Angle: Amina goes for the popular, confident girl trope, although she hints at her connection with the President to draw intrigue from the crowd. Alliance: Amina is with the Careers. Token: Amina has no token. Mentor Advice: You're the goddamn President's keeper. You can get this done if anyone can. 'Inspiration and Etymology' I legitimately have no idea what Amina's inspiration or etymology was, although something tells me I might have pulled the name Amina from Erlend's alt. 'Trivia' *The Stryke Force is named after the personal bodyguards(?) to the president from Luke's main Hunger Games series. *Like all of my Career District tributes, Amina has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In her case, her training as a militant has a very similar structure and theme as the strategic elements that Roxas Bluemoon presides over. Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes